Ultraman Legend
is a Super Ultra who is a fusion of Ultraman Cosmos and Justice, similar to how the former fuses with Ultraman Dyna and Zero into Ultraman Saga. His only appearance was in the 2003 film Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle. History Past Ultraman Legend was a figure of great power, the natives of Planet Gyashi (Jean and Shau from the second movie) recognized him as a being from their legends and held him in regard as the 'god' of the universe. He is said to possess the strongest attack in the universe. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Ultraman Legend is the fusion of the Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Justice, after their fight with Gloker Endra they flew into space and ready to defeat the rest of the Gloker fleet that was preparing to attack. Their beams had little effect against the huge war ship and they were blasted back by its super strong beam attack. They weren’t ready to give up yet, however. They united into one super being, a giant of untold power and strength, Ultraman Legend. The powerful warrior of light held the destructive beam of energy and forced it back into the ship. The blast ripped the huge craft apart and an explosion larger than that of any other engulfed the superhero. Ultraman Legend returned to normal, separating back into Cosmos and Justice whom looked on as the rest of the fleet turned around. The Earth would still be guarded by Ultraman Cosmos, but would also be guarded by Ultraman Justice. Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 35 *'Running Speed': Mach 12 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 9 *'Jumping Ability': 4,000 meters *'Grip Strength': 200,000 tons Abilities *'Flight': Ultraman Legend can fly faster than Cosmos or Justice * : Ultraman Legend can absorb incoming attacks into his chest. Used to absorb Giga Endra's Eraser Ball. LegendAbsorb.gif|Auroral Power Techniques Special * : Ultraman Legend's ultimate attack, Legend can create a powerful energy attack. In Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, his technique cannot be blocked or dodged and results in an instant win. * : Legend is able to move his opponent through the air (a form of Ultra Psychokinesis). Only used in the arcade game Mega Monster Battle: RR. * : After lifting the enemy with Legend Kinesis, Legend performs a burst of energy. Only used in the arcade game Mega Monster Battle: RR. SparkLegend.gif|Spark Legend Unused * : Legend can create a wall of energy that is emitted from his body, it can protect against all attacks. * : Legend can suspend himself in the air, while in space or the most powerful of gravity fields. * : Legend is able to see through any obstacle. * : Legend's acute hearing can pick up on and unreasonably small sound within a short distance. * : Legend exercises the full extend of his mental abilities (a form of Ultra Psychokinesis). * : Legend can leave an enemy paralyzed in the air. * : Legend can materialize a hidden enemy and see through illusions. *'Time Travel': Legend is able to travel into the past and future at will. Other Media Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Ultraman Legend appears in the videogame Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as a new character. Although he's a playable character, he is unable to be saved on the memory card. Due to his finisher, he can destroy any enemies with one hit and can be only saved through an Action Replay MAX. Mega Monster Battle NEO: Ultra Monster Arcade Game Ultraman Legend appeared in Mega Monster Battle NEO: Ultra Arcade Game in a card form Gold Card. His ability is Spark Legend that cannot be either dodged or evaded. Spark Legend.gif|Spark Legend (Neo) Legend Kinesis.png|Legend Kinesis (RR Card) Spark Legend.png|Spark Legend (RR Card) Burst Legend.png|Burst Legend (RR Card) Spark Legend 2.png|Spark Legend (2) (RR Card) Mega Monster Battle: RR Ultraman Legend reappeared again in Mega Monster Battle: RR. His cards are Legend Kinesis (2100), Spark Legend (3100), and Legend Burst (4100). Ultraman Fusion Fight! Ultraman Legend is playable in Ultraman Fusion Fight!. The player needs to scan Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Justice Crusher Mode Ultra Fusion Cards and fuse them to become Legend. Merchandise Ultra Hero Series *'Ultraman Legend' (2003/2004) **Release Date: July 19, 2003 (Vintage), July 24, 2004 (reissue) **Price: 800 yen **Material: PVC Ultraman Legend's Vinyl toy was released by Bandai on 2002 during the premiere of Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle. The figure sports 3 points of articulation. *'Ultraman Legend (Smoke Clear ver)' (2003) **Price: TBA **Material: PVC Exclusive to Ultraman Festival 2003 & Ultraman Club, this Ultraman Legend figure is a transparent redeco of the toy above. It was currently unclear if this smoke black color was meant to represent. *'Ultraman Legend' (2009) **Release Date: November 28, 2009 **Price: 800 yen **Material: PVC The Ultraman Legend figure is reissued in 2009 as the 31th release with new packaging, with no changes on the paint applications. UHS_31.jpg|Ultraman Legend vinyl figure made by Bandai ban915967.jpg Gallery Ultraman_Legend.png Ultraman-Legend.png UL2.jpg Ultrmn Lgnd rise.JPG|Ultraman Legend's rise LegendRise.gif|Cosmos and Justice merging into Legend 28ultramanlegend.jpg download (13).jpg Cosmos Legend Justice.jpg|Legend with Cosmos and Justice 18402176_1644847522209770_5330955337325849622_o.jpg logo_legend.png Trivia *Legend is the first Fusion Ultra but not the first instance of Ultras merging. That title belongs to Taro who fused with every Ultra Brother that preceded him. *Dialogue in the movie he debuted in implies Cosmos and Justice were originally Legend before he split into the two for some reason. **This is odd as Cosmos is stated to be at least three hundred years older than Justice. *Legend was originally considered to be the star of the movie that eventually became Ultraman Saga, but he was turned down in place of a new Fusion Ultra. id:Ultraman Legend ms:Ultraman Legend Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Fusions Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultraman Cosmos Characters Category:Super Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Ultras from Unknown Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters